Invisble Heartbreak
by Izari-Hime
Summary: Is life as beautiful as it seems?...I can't take it anymore. She lies along the shore. An outcast, unwanted, broken soul and all. Looking for something too far to be reached so easily. Will this feeling ever end? SasuSaku T for language, enjoy.
1. Facade

**OK here we go again XD Izari-Hime here and another one of my stories coming your way. I wanted to split up what I'm doing (as in giving myself more work) so this idea just popped into my head one night. Oh yeah Sasuke is OOC in this story. Anyways on with the story after all this next w/e stuff XD.**

**Disclaimer- No I do not own Naruto one bit but this plot is 100 my own.**

_Words - _Diary Entry

Words - Normal POV

**Words**** - **Lyrics

_To my book of thoughts... Every person has to have some kind of getaway. It might be a hobby, a place, a person or thing. Mine is this little book I'm always writing in. Sure, I have a whole binder full of stories and hell spawn randomosity, but this is about me. Instead of saying something that I might regret, I write it down and end up having no regrets what so ever. No one from my family can read this if they do, it__'__s all over. Ok here goes nothing._

_About my family, they think that buying me stuff will give me the illusion that they __"__love__"__ me. They think I__'__m going on the wrong __"__path__"__ and all that, but no. It__'__s my path now not the one that they have built for me. I have broken that path down. No matter what I will not re-build it. One thing that they did right was raise me to have __"__common sense__".__ They may regret it now because of what I__'__m becoming. Independent and living by my own rules. I don__'__t mean going crazy and living the wrong life. I mean having my own ambitions, dreams and having no one to stop me from achieving my life my way. _

_They have my brother Hayuri that everyone adores including them. He__'__s a straight A student, very fit, athletic, has many friends and people who idolize him. I am known as Hayuri__'__s sister. It__'__s as if he has taken away my identity. I am Sakura Haruno. That's it. _

_There is no one on my side right now. Aren__'__t parents supposed to be the one__'__s that you run to when you have problems or something like that? I__'__ve never tried that and I don't plan to. Ever. _

_I get into trouble for some things that makes no sense. Like how I always listen to music. I use it for my own reasons, which are none of their businesses. I use it to get away and the lyrics and melodies give me some kinda weird comfort…_

_Sighs I'm hopeless…Bai bai, Sakura out_

_End of entry__…_

_Sakura Haruno 16_

**Invisible Heartbreak**

**Chapter 1**

**Facade **

Here I am riding my bike going as far as I want to go and as fast as my legs can take me. The wind passing though my hair as I pass along the streets. Not a great view but better than the look on my family's faces when they shoot a glance at me. My pink mp3 player shoved in my pocket, put in shuffle and blasting music through my ears. Yes, this is the life.

It's the middle of summer vacation now and there is nothing to do. Obviously since, I'm always alone. People tell me that I need to get "out" more. I'm "out" aren't I? What good did it make?

The sun on my face the houses and trees passing by in a buzz. Stuck in my own pool of melancholy, this is what I resort to. My face is stuck in a frown of concentration or just a frown most of the time. Nowadays it's automatic. I always frown without even noticing it. Sometimes when I get sick of it, it turns into a look of serenity or for a few moments.

As I reach my favourite hill, I quickly turn to it and bike down on it so fast it almost seems like I'm flying. I bet this is the closest to happiness that I will ever get. I lift my feet off the bike pedals and just let them hang there while a ghost of a smile on my face for a moment. My eyes close. There is no danger I know there is nothing to crash in to. If someone were to see me now. They would probably think I was one of the happiest 16 year olds around and maybe envy me. That means it worked.

I open my eyes and slowly push on my hand breaks so I don't go skidding off into the street and turn back onto the sidewalk. As I near the local shopping center, I decide to go in. There's nothing to do anyways.

I lock up my bike and straighten up my baggy green shorts, and my orange t-shirt. I walk in just for the fun of it and decided to look around. The place is packed with people. What's so special about today?As I walk on by, I see someone that doesn't look like they're from around here. His onyx eyes for some reason look gentle and not piercing like I expected them to. He was carrying a duffle bag around his shoulder and he rather stood out from all the other people in the crowd. He ran his hand through his raven locks. It looked very original, it stood on end in a diagonal zigzag facing upwards then soften along to his bangs that framed his flawless face. He looks like he's my age. A year or less older.

As I was nearing him on the way to passing him, I felt his eyes on my back and decided to quicken my pace. I wasn't even supposed to be here in the first place but who would even ask? I finished off my walk through the mall and went outside to unlock my bike.

Taking a detour, instead of going up that hill I always go down, I entered some small neighbourhoods. I knew that there was no getting lost because I had already memorized the place all too well. I ended up on the road along the beach.

I decided to catch the sunset from the ocean near by. I dragged my bike and left it in the middle of the sand, while I neared and stood along the shore. Looking straight ahead, I saw something that was never ending. No matter how much you neared it, it will always remain the same. Much different than life it's self.

The beach seemed very empty. Everybody would scurry home once the tide had set in. I looked around tearing my gaze away from the horizon to the miles of sand. In the distance but not that far, I saw the exact same boy from before. He was staring straight ahead just like how I was previously. His face had a look of reminisce and his features held a gaze of pure serenity that he was obviously used to. A flawless angel is what would say he was.

The moon had risen and the sky had darkened showing an array of stars up above but we both still hadn't left our spots. My feet we getting cold from staying in the water for a while but I was oblivious to the fact. I turned my gaze away from the darkened horizon and walked back to the dry sand. I looked to where the boy was standing but he was already walking down the road, the opposite way of where I was headed. I put on my shoes, picked up my bike and pushed it back to the road.

I pumped my legs turning the bike pedals. Faster, faster, faster. The wind rushing by me. The summer night's breeze refreshed my senses. If only someone was there to experience it with me…

When I got inside, I passed my mother in the living room. She saw me and gave me a disgusted look. I paid no attention to her. I just kept heading up the stairs up to my room.

I changed into a pair of blue lounge pants and a simple purple tank top. Then I plugged my mp3 player into a pair of speakers and sat cross-legged on the carpeted floor. Grabbing my sketchbook, I continued a drawing I started the other day. It was a picture a girl holding a broken heart locket. Tears ran down her face and she had her wavy dark brown hair was blowing behind her. Her azure blue eyes held pain and sadness. It was the only thing that came to mind the moment that I had started it.

After a while, I let my eyes roam around the room and stopped at my grade 8 graduation poster hung up on my wall that we were supposed to make. I decided to keep mine. It took me a while to do and a lot of work too. Walking up to it, I looked closely at the pictures of me and my "friends" tacked up on one side of the poster board. _**Some friends, hmm maybe to them friendship only lasts through the school year or so I thought…**_

Out of all the group, my "best friend" or former best friend stood out the most. Her and her blonde hair. She still thinks that I call her my "best friend" after all that she had done. Ditched me, made fun of me, and made me feel like crap. She was always the superior one around here. She had great looks and very well known and athletic. I stood in her shadow while she shined among the rest.

Enough is enough now. This won't happen again next year during the start of high school. I will not be put down. I will probably not be remembered for something but at least I will have memories to remember…

I am happy. I am happy. I…pretend to be happy…

**-End of Chapter 1-**

Note: This was edited on Sunday December 23 2007

**A/N- My other story was kind of getting on my nerves so this idea came into my head and I wrote it quickly and with a passion. Please review and tell me what you think of it so far. Thank you for reading!**

**Please review it would help a lot. Thankies!!!**


	2. Anguish

**Hey Izari-Hime back for business. I'll make this short here's the second chapter of Invisible Heartbreak. Hope you enjoy it!**

_Words - _Diary Entry

Words - Normal POV

_**Words**_- Lyrics

_To my book of thoughts…Here I am writing again. I can't say any of this allowed so this will have to do for the moment. I really hate staying in this household for any longer. Just because I'm only 15 years old the damn law can't let me live alone. They say the law is to protect people and stop chaos from ensuing. Depends on how you look at it. What if you're prisoner and a rag doll in your own home? My home in my case is my place of captivity. _

_This entry won't be too long because I really can't. It's 8:00 in the morning and my "parents" will get up soon and the torment will start for another day all over again. I always have to watch my back in the place I live. Who knows who will be after me for who knows what reason? Existing probably. That isn't necessarily my fault now is it?_

_End of entry_

_Sakura Haruno 15_

**Invisible Heartbreak **

**Chapter 2**

**Anguish **

Here I am attempting to walk down this hallway without being noticed. It's 8:15 in the morning. What kinda people would wake up just to treat their daughter horribly right? Well, that's what I thought. I was making my way down the hallway, which is long and narrow so there was no place to hide. Just great. Trying to contrast black track pants and a fitted black shirt against a white wall. Real smart. Ok, I didn't notice my "parents" walk out of their room down the hall and here I am looking like a ninja without even decent stealth ability. Why do I say that? Because they saw me. Crystal clearly. Luckily, the stairs were near by so I just bolted down them instead and made my way into the kitchen for a rushed breakfast. I don't want to be stuck with them for more than 5 minutes. Who knows what will happen in just that short time.

I was in the kitchen eating a piece of toast when they walked in looking or attempting to look all high and mighty with my "brother" trailing behind them. He's not any better I must say. They all sat at the table and then my father shoved me so hard that I crashed into the floor. These things usually come with no warning what so ever so I'm pretty used to it. I picked my self up and decided to walk out of the kitchen. When I reached the entryway, my father threw a glass and it missed my head by 2 inches. The flying crystal made a large gash along my cheek. The piece of glass implanted itself into my cheek but not deep enough to go all the way through. This didn't even faze me.

I went up to my room and once again decided to go outside. I don't really have anywhere to go so I just packed my mini black messenger back with my bus pass, mp3 player, cell phone, chapstick because lip gloss smells funny and some money. As of clothing, I wore a white flowey top that had long sleeves, dark denim jeans and knee high black boots with a thick one-inch heel. I was also adorning a very stylist white bandage across my cheek. I don't really care about what I'm wearing all that much. I brushed my hair, ran down the stairs and straight through the door. Not without out putting my shoes on of course.

I walked mindlessly for as long my feet could take me for the time being. The song "Get Out Alive" by "Three Days Grace" came on and I finally had woken up from my zone out. It was really boring so I took the bus to the other side of town just to kill sometime.

The streets were full of people enjoying the summer holiday with the people they loved and cared about. I was one of the only people alone. Sometimes I longed to be like them. However, I already knew that because of my status that no one might accept me. I was an outcast, a reject and worst of all probably had the most things to hide than anyone else.

After a few hours, I got tired of looking at what I didn't have and probably never could have and decided to go back to the house I stayed at. I waited at the bus stop for 10 minutes until the bus came. If only this bus would take me somewhere that I belong…This dream replays in my head over and over again. No matter how much a dream replays, it might never come true.

I boarded the empty bus and sat at the back. The scenery passed by me in a blur as I leaned my head against the window. People, people and more people. All walking around and enjoying themselves. I am not one of them.

The bus had reached my stop. I hopped off it and walked the rest of the way.

When I got home, I quietly crept through the door trying to be unnoticed. Instead of being met by a simple dirty look or something, I felt someone yank my hair my hair and turn me face to face with the piercing green eyes of my father.

He had pulled my hair so hard that I felt a warm liquid trickling down the back of my neck.

The tips feet were barley grazing the floor as I hung in mid air by my neck.

I was feeling a little delirious with my oxygen flow being cut off.

He took my existence out on me. It might have been my fault, or might have not been. All I knew was that I was dead in his eyes, but he obviously wanted me dead for real.

He swung form side to side. I was still midair with my airflow cut off. Desperately needed air filled my lungs as I flew across the room.

"Worthless crap why won't you die!?!?!"

I hit the wall and slumped to the floor.

I forced my legs up and walked back across the room keeping my balance as if my life depended on it. It did. In a way. One wrong step literally and I will find my self in his tightly clenched grasp once again.

Keeping my walking in check, I made my way toward the stairs. A last blow was delivered to my cheek. I almost had lost my footing as my head swung fiercely to one side and hit the wall.

"Bitch." he scoffed and left.

My father walked away silently after my head had hit the wall. After he left I continued on my path up the stairs.

I will not show him the weakness that he is craving. However, not showing weakness, isn't necessarily showing strength either.

I got to my room and opened the door. Right after I got inside I locked the door. Then I grabbed my mp3 player and crawled into my closet. It sounds somewhat childish, crawling into a closet and all but it's the only closed place in this house that I can escape to. The darkness seemed comforting. It engulfed me as I crumpled onto the floor. Breathlessly I coughed out the warm blood that was filling up my lungs replacing it with much-needed oxygen. I then remembered that I hadn't locked my closet from the inside. I had to kneel on my knees, shaking with all it's worth to lock it. Reaching out to the sliding lock, then to the chain. I had put them in a while ago in case the lock on my bedroom door didn't hold up. If they both were broken down…..It might just be the end of me.

"I will not cry…..I will not….cry"

My voice cracked at the end of my sentence and I mentally slapped myself. As if that will add any more pain to what I'm already feeling. I stood up in my walk-in closet and turned on the light. There was a mirror in the back and I took a look at the status of my battered body. Most of the damage can be covered up with long sleeves and a pair of jeans. Except for the cuts and bruises adorning my face. I'll wear whatever I want for all I care. It's not me who had anything to hide isn't it? It's that man who's tainted blood runs through my veins. He is the one who has gotten something to hide.

My legs are still strong enough to walk. More like stumble but it's better than not being to move, breath and live altogether. Only one of my arms is twisted into an awkward position from the impact of being thrown against the wall but the other one is still mostly functional. Good enough for me. I can't stay here at the moment any minute longer.

_**For so long my life's been sewn up tight inside your hold  
And it leaves me there without a place to call my own**_

_**I know now what shadows can see  
There's no point in running 'less you run with me  
It's half the distance to the open door  
**_

After packing my bag, I Dragged myself out of my window and climbed down the tree right outside of it. I decided to go out to the beach again.

_**Before you cut me down  
Again  
Let me introduce you to the end**_

_**And I feel the cold wind blowing beneath my wings  
It always leads me back to suffering**_

Every single motion and movement, as simple as breathing, needed endurance and tonnes of stamina. I had plenty of it.

_**But I will soar until the wind whips me down**_

_**Leaves me beaten on unholy ground again  
So tired now of paying my dues  
I start out strong but then I always lose**_

_**It's half the distance before you leave me behind**_

I had reached my destination after about 10 minutes. After setting my bag down, I planted myself in the sand not too close to the water but not too far either.

_**It's such a waste of time  
'Cause my shackles  
You won't be  
And my rapture  
You won't believe**_

My bag's contents were anaesthetic, bandages, bus pass, cell phone and mp3 player. I got out my cell phone to check the time then I sat down in the cool sand._**  
And deep inside you will bleed for me  
So here I slave inside of a broken dream  
Forever holding onto splitting seams  
So take your piece and leave me alone to die  
I don't need you to keep my faith alive**_

After sitting down, I had finally taken notice to the horizon. The sun was sitting right along it readying itself for it's nightly slumber. Or so it seems from this point for view.

_**I know now what trouble can be  
And why it follows me so easily  
It's half the distance through the open door  
Before you shut me down  
Again**_

I Looked at my twisted arm…Right then I knew that I had to re-set it or I was going to be stuck with it this way. It was something I was used to doing, but it still was extremely painful.

_**Let me introduce you to the end**_

_**'Cause my shackles  
You won't be  
And my rapture  
You won't believe**_

But I could handle it.

"One………Two………Three."

I whispered and with a jolt I twisted my dislocated arm back into place. A scream had unconsciously erupted from my throat. Which I had hoped had been muffled by the loud crashing waves of the sea. It didn't look like anyone was here to help my anyways.

_**And deep inside you will bleed for me**_

_**Though you know you care  
'Cause my shackles  
You won't be  
And my rapture**_

That had been the thing to finally take a real toll on me. I fell back into the sand with my head to the side.

_**You won't believe  
And deep inside you will bleed for me**_

_**And my laughter  
You won't hear  
The faster**_

The last thing I saw before my eyes slowly shut, was a hazy image of a black haired person in the distance coming towards me. Then darkness over powered me.

_**I disappear  
And time will burn your eyes to tears**_

**-End of Chapter 2-**

Note: This was edited. On Sunday December 23 2007

_Song - Shackled by Vertical Horizon _

Great song I love those guys (but they're not my fave band thought XD)

Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Comments, criticisms, reviews ect…welcome. Hit me with your best shot XD and the next chapter will come out earlier than this one has, sorry to keep you waiting. I already have it finished by hand.


	3. Friend

**A/N: Ugh this totally sucks. I mean like come on really. I couldn't save like ¼ of this chapter that I had written before because the computer kept freezing up. I have the rest of the chaps on USB and stuff so yeah. I'm confused and messed up (ask and you'll know why) if someone would grace me with the presence of a review than I would be really really happy.**

_Words - _Diary Entry

Words - Normal POV

_**Words**_** - **Thoughts in Normal POV

_**Words**_- Lyrics

_-No Entry-_

**Sasuke's POV**

**Invisible Heartbreak**

**Chapter 3**

**Friend**

I came to the same place everyday since my mother and I moved here. The sun looked like it was going to be swallowed by the ocean from my point of view. After getting lost by the sight of the cold fire spreading across the beautiful but harsh waters, I reached into my messenger bag to take a few pictures with my camera. I took a few photos so the sight will stay in my line of vision for a while longer. It's what I love to do.

A Photo captures a moment in time, allows you to cherish it, analyze it and allows you to see you couldn't in that glimmer of time that the photo was captured.

After a few moments of getting my head lost in the painted fire across the sky, I heard a scream in the distance. It was the girl that I saw the other day. Out of reflex I sprinted towards her as she fell limp back into the sand. I Checked over her and found her battered and frail…This was no accident. Just by looking at her pale, stubborn face, I knew that she was used to being treated like this.

A glimpse of something white spilling out of her bag had caught my eye. It was the bandages that she brought with her. I looked at her arm that she had merely set back into place before she lost consciousness. I don't think that she had seen me before until I had started running towards and caught her green eyes just shutting.

I put the bandages and other things that were out back into her bag after I finished bandaging her arm from learning what my mother had taught me. The sun had set. The blaze across the horizon was replaced by darkness and sparkling stars. It was all kinds of beautiful as it ended our day and it sweetly retired as the stars chased it away…

A cool breeze blew past us after its journey across the waves. I saw the pink haired girl beside me shiver, even in her unresponsive state. I draped my jacket around her, picked her up bridal style and started to walk to my house at a fast pace. The sooner I get there the better so my mother can help me help her. It would take about 25 minutes the get there walking but that would be the only way. I can't take the bus or subway and I certainly can't take her to the hospital. If she had wanted to go there she would have right away instead of coming to this beach. Plus, taking her to the hospital may turn what had already happened to her into something worse. They will notify her family, if she even has one. And worse…the person that did this to her might be notified.

When 15 minutes were up, the sparkling stars on velvet were replaced by ashen clouds. The rain started to fall. It started out as a light drizzle and accelerated to a heavy downpour moments later. Out of instinct, I clutched the girl in my arms tighter to me in an attempt to shield her from the rainfall.

The streets were deserted. After the rain had started, the few people that were in the streets had left to take shelter. It was getting colder by the minute as I sped up my pace trying to get home faster.

**Sakura's POV**

I felt faint….I was warm and cold at the same time. Someone was carrying me. I was drenched but there was a jacket around me. Maybe that was the thing keeping me a bit warm. Or was it the pair of arms clutched around me so tightly. I don't know. I was way to out of it to tell. As I struggled to open my eyes, I caught a glimpse of the person holding me so tightly. Slick raven hair stuck to his face and a chiselled jaw was all I could see from the angle I was at. It was strangely familiar. Like I had seen this person before. I was pondering who it was as I fell back into unconsciousness.

**Sasuke's POV**

Finally I had gotten to the apartment building. The elevator would probably take too long to get to the lobby to I bolted straight for the stairs. Luckily my mother and I only lived 5 floors up.

I ran down the hallway and barged through the unlocked door. It was always left open until I got home everyday.

"Okaa-chan!!!"

I called for my mother while out of breath. I heard her quick footsteps nearing me from her office down the hall.

"Oh my god! What happened to her?!?!"

She exclaimed once she saw the girl in my arms.

"I really don't know. Please help her Kaa-chan."

"Bring her to your room and I'll look after her."

"Right away."

I set the girl on my bed while my mom went to get her doctor's kit. I then left to sit in the living room so my mom can look at her.

My mother had all the knowledge of a doctor. She spent years in university, achieved a diploma. All she needed was the title. After spending years studying at Tokyo University and getting her diploma, her parents forced her into an arranged marriage with the noble Uchiha family. Her parents were business people and wanted to join with the Uchiha Corporation. Because she was their only daughter, she was forced into marriage with my father, Fugaku Uchiha. She was so close to her dream she could smell it and all means of it shattered right before her eyes. Did she regret it?….I don't know, it's not my place to tell.

**Sakura's POV**

No one was carrying me anymore. I was warm, dry and there was a sheet over me. Where am I? I felt someone's hand gently rubbing my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes and found a kind face looking back at me. It was a woman with long raven hair and charcoal eyes.

"Who are you?" I rasped out.

"Uchiha Mikoto, nice too meet you. And yourself if I may ask?"

"Haruno Sakura."

We sat in silence for a few moments before my curiosity broke it.

"Where am I?"

"You're in my apartment. My son and I live her actually. He's the one who brought you to me. You know you were out of it for quiet some time"

"How long?"

"Over 9 hours."

"Woah….."

I was sure out for a while. No one actually gives a damn to help me. I'm usually just left out where ever I was at the time. Passed out or not.

People in our town are too self-centered. Not like I want them to help me or something but….yea. I have never met people like this in my life and I'm not overreacting either. They took me in and took care of me. The thought that someone in this world might actually care for me brought tears to my eyes.

Hold that thought. She said that her son brought me here. Just who is he?….

**Sasuke's POV **

I hope she's ok. Even if I have no clue who she is or what happened to her, she has to be ok.

She doesn't seem like she's happy. Or even content for that matter. He face seems to always have a frown on it. I can tell. Even in her sleep. The emotion pain was on her features. Pain is more than just skin deep.

**Sakura's POV**

I can't help but wonder who brought me here. People in this city aren't that humble. I remember passing out quite a number of times at the beach but I always wake up in the same place.

"What's your son's name?"

"So full of questions aren't you? I think that he would like to talk to you himself. Let me go and get him."

Before I replied Mikoto-san walked out of the door. Shortly after, her son had walked in. I had so many questions running through my head the moment he walked in.

"Who are you and why did you help me?"

I got straight to the point.

"Uchiha Sasuke and I helped you because something inside me told me that I had to."

Come to think of it…..That was the nicest thing that someone has ever said to me.

"And what's your name?"

"Haruno Sakura and……thank you." I told him with a smile.

**Sasuke's POV**

When she smiled, it seemed like a great effort. As is she wanted to smile a true smile but couldn't. It was….An illusion. Her anxiety was so covered up that most people wouldn't be able to see it….but it was clear to me.

**Sakura's POV**

"Your illusion may fool many people, but not me."

Illusion? What is he talking about?

Then it hit me.

I didn't fool him.

The only person that I didn't fool….was Uchiha Sasuke.

My eyes welled up with tears. I don't want to cry. But I really can't stop now. I really can't stop.

I looked at him. He had a soft, angelic smile gracing his face. I started to sob.

It has become too much.

My heart hurts. It really does.

Suddenly, he took me into his arms as more sobs racked my frame. I was grabbing on to his shirt as he tightened his hold around me.

He just held me there. Like the friend I never had. He never said anything or questioned anything….

And for that, I was more than thankful for…

**-End of Chapter 3-**

**A/N: Sorry, really sorry. My life sucks but I will still keep up with my writing. Updates will be waaaay more frequent after this. So yeah. I posted some of my poetry up on there will be more to come XD I have over 20 in my notebook so yea. And I'm still writing more ****J****. So I hope that you will check them out. I have 2 posted up on there and they're part of a trilogy. So there is one more to be posted and I also wrote a little sequel thingy for them. So byee and oh yeah my penname is still "Izari-Hime" on FP**


End file.
